Central City, California
| continuity = Planet of the Apes | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = "Escape from Tomorrow" }} Central City is the name of a fictional location featured in the 1974 science fiction television series Planet of the Apes. It is the primary setting of the series and appears in every episode. The exact location of Central City is unclear, but it is established to be located in a coastal area in Southern California, possibly even parts of San Diego County. Other information suggests that it may also be located in former Los Angeles County in the Santa Monica Mountain Range. Marvel Universe In the Marvel Universe reality supplied by Marvel Comics, Central City was where the criminal empire known as the Corporation maintained their West Coast headquarters. Curtiss Jackson was the head of the West Coast branch and managed their 80-story office skyscraper. Central City was also the scene of a fight between the Hulk and Machine Man. Incredible Hulk Vol 2 236 ; Calvin Lane: Calvin Lane is located in a suburban neighborhood on the north side of Central City. Psychiatrist Peter Spaulding lived here during the early years of his career before moving out to Queens. Calvin Lane was the scene of a fight between the Hulk and Machine Man. During the fight, the Hulk ripped up some power lines to electrocute Machine Man, but also ruptured a gas main, which caused a massive explosion. ; Mid-State Tower: Mid-State Tower is an 80-story skyscraper located in the heart of Central City's downtown district. It was owned by the Corporation and managed by their West Coast operations leader Curtiss Jackson. Jackson kidnapped Trish Starr and held her captive at Mid-State Tower. An enraged Hulk bounded across the city to find her, landing on the roof of the tower, destroying Jackson's helicopter in the process. Machine Man saved Jackson from almost certain death, but the Hulk's anger was so strong, that he pounded on the roof of the building until the entire skyscraper came tumbling down. Residents of Central City Planet of the Apes * Anto * Jillia * Polar * Remus * Zako * Zantes Original timeline * Doctor Chamberlain * Miss Dyke Marvel Universe * Dick Brown * Gladys Brown * Machine Man, X-51 * Peter Spaulding Notes & Trivia * Another location named Central City is the setting used on The Flash television series, which was the home of super-speedster Barry Allen, aka the Flash. * Most of the exterior shots of Central City, as well as other locations featured in the series, were filmed almost entirely in Malibu Creek State Park. * Scenes of the architecture of Central City is actually stock footage of the East Coast Ape City that was originally used in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. This footage is often used to represent Central City on the West Coast in the Planet of the Apes television series. See also References ---- Category:California